


Next Time, Don't Forget The Towels

by 24Stiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Gets Shot, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24Stiles/pseuds/24Stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexytimes happen. Derek gets shot. It's all one big misunderstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time, Don't Forget The Towels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frownypup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frownypup/gifts).



Stiles’ father had taken a few days off from the Sheriffs’ dept to spend quality time with his son after his graduation. He hadn’t been able to spend much time with him, given the increase in the almost non-existent crime rate that good ole Beacon Hills had. Needless to say, Stiles was suffering from a not so wonderful case of blue balls. That brings us to now.

Stiles was on his knees, Derek behind him, fully bottomed out and flush against Stiles’ skin. This wasn’t their first time together, no, but it was the first time where they’d really had to wait for it. They hadn’t so much as seen each other all week, and after having agreed that they couldn’t touch themselves until they saw each other next, well, those little times where Stiles was alone were really tempting.

“Derek, you can move.” Stiles tried to move his hips back into Derek, but failing because of Derek’s tight grip on his waist. “Der, please.” Stiles begged.

“All those pictures you sent me this week,” Derek started, as he slowly pulled out of Stiles “I almost broke the deal we made.” All that’s left in Stiles is the tip before he slowly pushes his way back in, sure to keep Stiles from being able to move. “It took all of my control not to come in your window one night and have my way with you.”

Stiles moaned at his words. “I’m old enough now. He can’t do anything about it.” Derek must have let his grip slip up, because Stiles pushed back hard and fast on Derek, setting a new pace. “Right now though. Right now I want you to fuck me, Derek. No more talk, just fuck me.” That got Derek to let loose.

Derek pushed into Stiles, hitting him in just the right spot that Stiles was making more noise than when he spoke. Who cares if the neighbors hear, they’d care about that later. Derek pulled Stiles up towards him some, Stiles’ hands holding him up on the wall now, and placed kisses on his spine. He moved up to his neck, and bit down with human teeth.

Stiles moved one of his hands to behind Derek’s neck, held onto him, and when Derek bit again, Stiles threw his head back as much as he could to give him access. Stiles may have dug his nails into Derek’s neck at some point, but Derek would heal all too soon. That may have been the only bad thing about his werewolf healing, Stiles couldn’t mark him too. He felt his orgasm building, and somehow had an idea. “Derek…” Stiles moaned out. “I want you to come in me.” He rushed out, breathless.

Derek thought his ears were deceiving him, hearing Stiles ask that, pushed him that much closer to the edge.

“But I…” Derek heard, seeing a red flush creep over Stiles’ skin that wasn’t already pink from their activities. “I want to finish on you.”

Derek came.

 

* * *

 

“Stiles, I can’t believe you… We’re both naked and wet, and you didn’t remember the towels?” Derek laughed at his words. Was this really his life?

“I… I was in a haze! It’s not my fault we’re so good at sex. It slipped my mind, but you didn’t remember them either.” Stiles laughed back.

“We’re going to be late to dinner at this point.”

“Worth it. So worth it.” Stiles smiled. “So, to hurry this up, you should go get towels out of the hall closet, yes? I’m going to stand here under the nice warm water and wait for you to get back.” Stiles slapped Derek’s ass.

“Yeah, yeah.” Derek stepped out, slipping a little when Stiles’ hand hit his ass.

“What? It’s a nice ass. It’s my ass.” Stiles grinned. Derek walked out.

Of course Stiles hadn’t wanted to get towels; the hall closet was all the way at the other end of the hallway. When he reached the closet, he took a towel out, wrapping it around his waist and grabbed one for Stiles. If you ask him in the future, he’ll deny it to the end, but he may have still been in a post sex haze like Stiles, because as he was about to reenter the bathroom, a bullet hit his chest, thankfully not his heart, and he went down.

Stiles jumped out of the shower, without turning the water off and ran over to Derek, stark naked. He dropped to his knees, without looking to see where the bullet came from. “Derek, Derek…” He spoke out.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’m okay.”

“Stiles. Hale… What the hell?” The new voice of the Sheriff surrounded them.

“Oh fuck.” Stiles covered Derek’s still somewhat bleeding bullet wound with the towel meant for him. “Uhm. Hi Dad.”

“I just shot Derek Hale. Why is Derek naked? Why are you naked? Fuck I need to call an ambulance. I hit him in the chest.” The Sheriff’s face was pale now, reaching for his phone.

“No. No dad, don’t call an ambulance, he’ll be fine. I swear to you he’ll be fine, but put the phone down.”

“Stiles I shot him in the chest. The longer he lies there the worse it’ll be.”

Derek sat up. “Sir, no ambulance. Please.”

The Sheriff must have noticed Derek starting to stand, eyes darting to where he’d been shot, widening when he noticed the bullet was gone, but Derek’s fingers were bloody. “Derek, you shouldn’t get…wait. Where’s the bullet hole. I shot you, there’s blood.”

“Dad… let me get Derek cleaned up, let us get dressed, and we’ll meet you down in the kitchen in a few minutes. There’s a lot to explain.”

“Yeah…okay.”

 

* * *

 

Stiles pushed Derek back into the bathroom. The hole was closed up now, and Derek tossed the bullet in the trash can.

“Well, I always imagined he’d shoot me after we told him we’re together. Never thought he’d shoot me naked in the hallway.” Derek joked. This was how he was now, more open, talkative, and sarcastic but really only with Stiles. He was more open around the pack too, but not like this.

“Yeah, well, I think he’s maybe a little scared to shoot you again, and we’re going to have to explain this to him. Pretty sure he thought you were a robber.” Stiles wiped the blood off Derek’s chest, cleaning them both off. “I’d suggest another shower, but there’s already been one shooting, we don’t need another.” They finished up, moved to Stiles’ room, got dressed and headed downstairs.

 

* * *

 

The Sheriff had made coffee, and was sitting at the dining room table. “Boys. Grab a cup, take a seat.”

Stiles gestured to Derek to sit, that he’d make the coffee.

“Hale, you okay? I could have sworn I hit you in the chest.” John asked Derek.

“I’m fine, sir.”

Stiles sat down with their coffee, taking the seat opposite his father, but next to Derek.

“So Stiles, who wants to explain?”

“Well, Dad, we had planned to tell you, we really did, we just were waiting for the right time. Derek and I are together.” Stiles reached over and grabbed Derek’s hand, entwining their fingers together. Derek squeezed his hand back.

“I can see that, especially after upstairs.” The Sheriff looked at Derek. “Are your intentions towards my son honorable, Hale?”

“They are.” This would be when Derek would close up. He didn’t know Stiles’ dad that well, just that he was a man of authority and Stiles cared for him deeply. Also that all he thought of Derek was that he was an ex-murder suspect, and somehow involved or suspected of being involved with quite a few other dealings that he couldn’t quite be pinned down for.

“Dad, Derek and I have been together for a while, and before you get any ideas, no, there was nothing illegal before I was eighteen.” Stiles may have just lied a little.

“Well, that’s good to know, but I was not going to ask.” John took a sip of his coffee. “Derek, please, call me John. You’re obviously important to my son, and I trust his judgment.” John’s look took a turn to the more serious side. “Now, I know I shot you, so who’s going to explain that?”

Stiles took a sip of his coffee and looked at Derek, who nodded at Stiles.

“Well Dad. What do you know about werewolves?”

The Sheriff did not look impressed. 

**Author's Note:**

> The things you think of when you're in the shower. 
> 
> FrownyPup \- My debt has been paid!
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr - [LilWolfieStiles](%E2%80%9Dlilwolfiestiles.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


End file.
